Нιмawarι
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Naruto era como un Girasol. Perderle, para Sasuke sería como morir.-Perdoname baa-chan... Por no cumplir mi promesa/ -Di... que me amas- Dices cosas extrañas dobe- Quiero escucharte teme. Yaoi. SasuNaru.


**Hey! Mundo SasuNaru! LOL**

**No soy nueva pero tampoco vieja! En esto del SasuNaru!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes, los lugares y los extras no son mios. Son de Kishimoto-sensei. Pero también se pertenecen entre ellos.**

**Declaimer 2: La historia tampoco me pertenece, me base en un Doushinjin llamado 'Himawari' Traducido por Onigiri Ramen. Los hechos, dialogos y lugares son del respectivo autor. Yo solo me explimi la cabeza tratando de hacerlo fanfic. **

**Aqui les dejo el link: Vale la pena verlo! juzguen si lo adapte bien:**

**h t t p : / / www . youtube . com****/watch?v=oXuARs2vx5Q&feature=related (junten los espacios)**

**Para escuchar con el fic:**

**~~ Daisuki da yo de Otsuka Ai**

**Advertencias:**

**Yaoi~**

**Faltas de ortografía~**

**OOC**

**Muerte~**

**Lemon/ Mi primer Lemon! TwT**

**No pienso pagarles el psicólogo! xD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Flas Back: ƒlå§h ßåçk ғlaѕн вacĸ ƒlå§h ßåçk**

**Cambio de escena: *SasuNaru* H*I*M*A*W*A*R*I*SasuNaru***

**Flash Back, dentro del Flash Back: *F*B**SasuNaru* H*I*M*A*W*A*R*I*SasuNaru**F*B***

**Pareja: SasuNaru.**

**Rated: T**

**Genere: Romance/Drama**

**Sin más ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Нιмawarι (1)<p>

Verano. La mejor época del año, la más cálida, la más luminosa, la más caliente y llena de sol. ¡Un verdadero suplicio era este día! Por lo menos lo bastante como para que Uchiha se fijara en ello… ¿Oh era que ese día estaba sentimental?

—Qué verano tan caluroso— pensó Sasuke en vos alta. Después miró a los lados y agradeció que nadie estuviera alrededor. Y luego recordó ¿Alrededor? ¿Quién lo podría escuchar? ¡Estaba en su casa! Además… ¿Por qué debería avergonzarse? Definitivamente, el Sharingan ya lo estaba volviendo loco.

Soltó un profundo suspiro lleno de sentimientos y se levantó de su futon extendido en el piso, lo guardó y se dirigió desganadamente hacia la entrada de su casa, dispuesto a salir a caminar y ver qué diablos podía hacer para que su día pasara más rapido.

¡Odiaba sus días libres! Lo ponían demasiado pensativo, y por ende, sentimental.

Saliendo brevemente de sus pensamientos, se calzó sus getas (2) en un movimiento hecho por su subconsciente y salió de su casa –la cual aún se ubicaba en el Barrio Uchiha- en dirección a ningún lado. Aunque probablemente terminaría en aquel campo de entrenamiento que tanto había utilizado con Naruto.

Naruto… Cómo extrañaba a ese dobe.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y siguió andando sin rumbo alguno. Se sorprendió –pero claro, no lo demostró- cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a un campo de girasoles que se ubicaba en las orillas de Konoha.

—Siempre que veo los girasoles me acuerdo de él…— murmuró apenas audiblemente hasta para sí mismo y siguió contemplando la vista que le ofrecía aquella bella imagen formada por cientos de girasoles. Todos llenos de color y belleza, bañados por la luz del sol de verano y siendo levemente balanceados por una repentina ráfaga de cálido viento— Sólo de él— volvió a murmurar mientras se acercaba a uno de los girasoles más grandes y llamativo que los demás; y con su kunai lo cortaba— Pensé que no cambiaría, que estarías siempre a mi lado... No— se corrigió a sí mismo— Me gustaría pensar así— Acercó el bellísimo girasol a su rostro y –contando con la suerte de que nadie lo observaba- aspiró su aroma en una leve inhalación—… Naruto.

No fue más que un tonto sueño…

**ƒlå§h ßåçk ғlaѕн вacĸ ƒlå§h ßåçk**

**Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana abierta, llamando inmediatamente la atención de un par de ojos azules. **

**Naruto sonrió nerviosamente. ¡Hasta una ráfaga de viento lo alteraba! ¡Realmente estaba perdiendo el juicio! Pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Estaban a principios de invierno y estas ráfagas ya eran cosa de todos los días. Además, seguir internado en el Hospital de Konoha le daba más de una razón para no estar tranquilo y relajado. Aun así tendría que dejar de ser tan paranoico e intentar relajarse.**

**La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y la atención del rubio se centró en la persona que recién entraba tan repentinamente.**

— **¡Baa-chan!** **— exclamó Naruto, feliz. ¡Claro! ¡Solo Tsunade entraba a un cuarto de un hospital sin tocar antes!**

—**Naruto…**

—**Jeje— rió levemente nervioso— ¡Baa-chan! ¡Lo siento!**

**Y aunque dijo esto con una sonrisa, Naruto no se refería precisamente al apodo que le había dado a Tsunade.**

***SasuNaru* H*I*M*A*W*A*R*I*SasuNaru***

_**El sello del Kyuubi… El cuerpo de Naruto está cerca de su límite.**_

— **Estás bien ahora ¿verdad?** **— preguntó Sasuke con un tono de preocupación en la voz.**

**Él y Naruto iban caminando por las calles de Konoha. El Uzumaki recién había salido del hospital y había hecho que Sasuke lo acompañara a dar un paseo, pues lo que menos quería en ese momento era llegar a la casa que compartía con el Uchiha en el barrio de la familia de esté.**

_**Las transformaciones de Kyuubi se vuelven más frecuentes y el cuerpo de Naruto es consumido por el chakra del Bijuu.**_

_**Sin duda el poder de recuperación que mostro antes, jamás lo volveremos a ver.**_

_**Y lo peor de todo, es que ha dejado de hablar de su 'sueño'**_

— **¡Te lo estoy diciendo, estoy bien dattebayo!** **— Exclamó Naruto con su alegría característica— ¡Incluso Baa-chan ha firmado los papeles que me dan de alta en el hospital!** **— Aseguró mientras miraba a su acompañante— ¡Teme, te preocupas demasiado!**

**E iba agregar algo más a su pequeña discusión solitaria-ya que Sasuke no respondía a nada- pero un objeto en especial llamo toda su atención.**

— **¿Uhm?** **— Naruto hizo un raro ruido con la boca, queriendo expresar su reciente curiosidad— ¡Ah! ¡Girasoles!** **— exclamó mientas una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y tomaba una de las flores entre sus manos— ¡Amo los girasoles ttebayo!** **— dijo mientras acercaba el que sostenía a la cara de Sasuke para que este lo admirara—… Es casi como si el tan solo mirarlos, pudiera traernos felicidad.**

—**Así como tu…— murmuró el Uchiha sin darse cuenta del volumen de su voz. Por lo tanto, Naruto también había logrado oír su último comentario.**

— **¡¿Qué? — Preguntó Naruto notablemente sorprendido por el comentario que había salido de los labios del Uchiha. Mientras qué este último solo se volteaba y pensaba en una buena excusa, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi? Definitivamente, juntarse con Naruto tenía sus consecuencias.**

'**Tsk. Se me ha escapado' Pensó Sasuke mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto para darle su espacio al rubio –no crean que para evitar su mirada ¡he!-.**

**Naruto entendió esa indirecta de querer dejar pasar el tema por parte del oji negro.**

—**Sa-su-ke— llamó Naruto mientras se colgaba infantilmente del brazo del recién llamado para atraer su atención. Al ver conseguido lo que quería, continuó— ¡Hoy quiero comer Ramen ttebayo!**

—**Dobe ¿Piensas que se lo daría a una persona qué acaba de salir del hospital?**

— **¡Vamos a celebrar!**

—**Me niego usuratonkashi**

— **¡Teme!**

***SasuNaru* H*I*M*A*W*A*R*I*SasuNaru***

**La noche había caído sobre Konoha. Los habitantes de esta estaban, en su mayoría, dormidos, o tratando de conciliar el sueño. Claro que la excepción entre ellos tenía que ser Naruto, que en vez de hablar dormido o roncar estrepitosamente al lado de su teme, hacía algo mucho más… interesante.**

— **¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!** **— Gemía fuertemente, mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza para atrás. Mientras trataba de morder su labio para que esos gemidos que soltaba no fueran tan fuertes.**

**Sasuke realmente se deleitaba con esa imagen. No todos podían tener a un rubio de llamativos y hermosos ojos azules realmente expresivos que en ese momento mostraban lo excitado que estaba por la situación en la que se encontraban. **

—**Sasu-ke… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke! — Canturreó Naruto mientras su cuerpo se movía de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que las embestidas que él mismo se daban fueran realmente profundas y placenteras. Mientras que el Uchiha se aseguraba que su amante disfrutara del acto tanto como él, tomando el miembro del rubio y comenzando a masturbarlo con el mismo ritmo que Naruto marcaba al dejarse caer sobre su muy dura masculinidad; la cuál entraba y salía del interior del oji azul con tanta facilidad que el ruido que hacia al deslizarse excitaba de sobremanera a ambos.**

—**Na-ruto… Shhhh— Intentó callar Sasuke a su escandaloso acompañante. ¿Pero quién le creería? ¡Si el mismo siempre le decía 'Di mi nombre' y cosas por el estilo! Pues solo mencione la más 'inocente'.**

—**Di…— Pero no pudo continuar. Por qué en la última estocada de ese alocado, rapido y salvaje roce entre cuerpos, el miembro de Sasuke había tocado un punto muy íntimo y súper placentero en el interior de Naruto, haciendo que ambos soltaran roncos gemidos llenos de placer.**

**El ritmo se hizo aún más desenfrenado. Cuerpos chocando uno contra otro, violentos besos donde el provocar dolor con las mordidas llevaba a más placer. Naruto escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Sasuke, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, le encajaba las uñas y lo rasguñaba en un intento de mantenerse en la tierra al sentir como el moreno descargaba todo su semen dentro de él mientras soltaba un gemido ronco que al rubio le había sonado tan tremendamente sexi y provocador, ese fue también el motor de arranque para su propio orgasmo, terminando manchando de ese espeso liquido blanco su abdomen y el de Sasuke, mientras se dejaba caer completamente sobre este último totalmente exhausto.**

—**Di — volvió a intentar decirlo, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo—… que me amas.**

—**Dices cosas extrañas dobe…— opinó Sasuke mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la morena mejilla de Naruto.**

—**Quiero oírlo teme— Se excusó Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba su cabeza sobre esa pálida mano que tocaba su mejilla, acurrucándose en ésta.**

—**Naruto…— musitó Sasuke al tiempo que tomaba a Naruto de las caderas desnudas y le daba la vuelta para quedar sobre éste. Después puso una mano en la frente del oji azul, retirando algunos mechones rubios que se posaban sobre esos ojos tan expresivos— Te amo usuratonkashi… Te amo— Volvió a repetir mientras depositaba un beso sobre la mejilla derecha del rubio.**

—**Más… ¡Dame más! ¡Mucho más!... Dame más de ti Sasuke— Se atrevió a pedir Naruto, con una voz cargada de sentimientos y emociones increíblemente fuertes. Porque él amaba todo de Sasuke, y lo hacía realmente feliz saber que Sasuke amaba todo de él.**

—**Naruto…—Susurró el Uchiha—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Más que a cualquiera o cualquier cosa…— Murmuró totalmente seguro de sus palabras, mirando al rubio a los ojos y asegurándose de que este lo escuchara.**

**Y después, acortando la apenas notable distancia que los separaba, lo besó. Primero tocando sus labios de forma sutil y suave, para después lamer el labio de Naruto, en una clara petición de 'déjame pasar', algo que Naruto aceptó gustoso. Para que después el beso se intensificara rápidamente, haciéndose más fogoso y violento que antes y adquiriendo niveles de pasión que no se podían encontrar en cualquier lado… más que en el verdadero amor. Naruto sujetado a la nuca de Sasuke atrayéndolo hacia sí, jalando mechones y recibiendo mordidas como castigo. Sasuke sabía que eran por esas mordidas que él le propinaba, la razón de que Naruto tuviera esa maña de jalar su cabello.**

**Sasuke pasó su mano por la espalda de Naruto, repasando con sus dedos cada porción de piel ya memorizada, bajando cada vez más. Provocando a Naruto. Hasta que llego nuevamente a ese pequeño orificio ya dilatado, notando lo húmedo que estaba por ese viscoso liquido blanco.**

—**Mañana lo limpiare— dijo con un tono divertido, para después añadir— Lo siento. **

**Aunque el mundo sabía que no era así. Sasuke no estaba arrepentido y Naruto tampoco. Después de todo, no era la primera vez.**

—**Si— contestó Naruto ocultando su mirada de la de Sasuke— No te preocupes…**

**El cuerpo de Sasuke llego a su límite, entes de caer totalmente rendido al sueño, volteó a ver a Naruto, y vio que este le estaba diciendo algo, pero por el cansancio y el agotamiento, ya no pudo escucharlo, pues se quedó completamente dormido.**

—**Perdón…— dijo Naruto con un horrible sentimiento en su interior, llamado culpa— Lo siento Sasuke… Te he amado— prosiguió, ahora sintiendo como amargas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero él no lo permitiría— De verdad, Sasuke. Por todos nuestro momentos felices ¡Gracias Dattebayo!**

**Y luego se acercó a rozar sus labios con los de ya un completamente dormido Sasuke. Formulando así, su despedida…**

***SasuNaru* H*I*M*A*W*A*R*I*SasuNaru***

**¡Ring! ¡Ring! Sonaba el maldito despertador, aunque más tarde de los usual. Pues era su día libre de la semana.**

**Sasuke abrió los ojos aun un poco adormilado y con su mano tanteó el cuerpo de la persona con la que compartía cama. No se sorprendió al notar que Naruto aún no se había levantado. ¡Ese dobe realmente tenía el sueño muy pesado! A veces Sasuke tardaba tanto en intentar despertarlo que llegaban tarde a pedir sus misión a la Hokage.**

—**Bueno, ¿Qué más podía hacer en un día libre?** **— Murmuró para sí mismo— Perezoso…— dijo esta vez refiriéndose a Naruto.**

**Una mueca de sorpresa apareció en la cara del Uchiha al tocar la piel de Naruto. Estaba fría. Esa piel que siempre emanaba calor ahora estaba fría. Eso no era normal, y no podía representar nada bueno.**

— **¿Por qué?** **— se preguntó a si mismo tratando de encontrar una respuesta para tal anomalía— ¡¿NARUTO?** **— preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel. **

**¿Qué tenía Naruto? ¡Él debía estas bien! ¡Tenía que estar bien! ¡No le podía haber pasado nada! Tendría que despertar en cualquier momento y decirle 'Teme, no hagas esa cara que pareces viejo estreñido' ¡Eso es! Tenía que levantarlo, tal vez el dobe solo había tenido frio en la noche. Nada extraño si uno consideraba que ya estaban a mediados de diciembre.**

**Lo sacudió una y más veces, pero nada. Naruto no respondía, y no solo su brazo estaba frio, si no todo su cuerpo también había perdido la calidez que lo caracterizaba.**

—**¡NARUTO! ¡Usuratonkashi! ¡Deja de bromear! ¡Te juro que cuando vea que abres eso ojos no podrás escapar! ¡Te daré con un Chidori por esta bromita de tan mal gusto!**

**Pero sus amenazas no conducían a ningún lado…**

—**Naruto, por favor… mírame.**

**Pero algo dentro de sí, le decía que Naruto no lo volvería a mirar.**

—**Y aun así…—La primera lagrima calló y él trago saliva, era imposible contenerlas— No puedo, respirar. ¡Naruto! Na-ruto… Na...ru…to…**

**La voz de Sasuke se fue. Abandonándolo justo como Naruto lo había hecho… Incontrolables lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Su ego, su orgullo y el respeto hacia su apellido se podrían ir al carajo. ¡Él estaba llorando por Naruto! Por qué lo amaba; Por qué el Uzumaki ya no estaría junto él… nunca más.**

**Observo la cara tranquila del oji azul, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornando su rostro… como dolía verlo así. ¡Era egoísta! ¡Qué más daba el serlo o no! ¡Sasuke solo quería a Naruto a su lado! Sin importar nada más…**

**Una de sus lágrimas fue a caer justo a un lado de una botellita de cristal vacía, cuyo contenido –antes de ser ingerido por el rubio- era un veneno mortal.**

**Sasuke no se dio cuenta de esto último, pues estaba más ocupado tomando el frio cuerpo de Naruto entre sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho y después levantando la cara de éste para tener sus labios a su alcance, y poder depositar en ellos todas sus esperanzas, ambiciones y sueños juntos, en un último beso.**

—**Tu, Usuratonkashi…**

**Y una lágrima más calló.**

***SasuNaru* H*I*M*A*W*A*R*I*SasuNaru***

**Sasuke estaba sentado en el pasillo de la casa mirando hacia el jardín interior de la misma. Su vestimenta constaba de una yukata masculina negra, en esos momentos no llevaba calzado alguno.**

**Miraba sin ver realmente la imagen que ofrecía aquel jardín interno mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.**

—**Sasuke…— le llamó Tsunade mientras entraba a la habitación— Lo siento…— se disculpó con una voz cargada de tristeza.**

—**No…—La interrumpió Sasuke— No tienes por qué disculparte; hiciese lo mejor.**

—**Naruto también me ha dicho que no tengo que disculparme…**

***F*B**SasuNaru* H*I*M*A*W*A*R*I*SasuNaru**F*B***

—**Lo siento, Naruto…— dijo Tsunade después de haber interrumpido a Naruto por sus disculpas el recibirla, después de que lo interrumpió mientras él miraba por la ventana.**

—**Baa-chan, no tienes por qué disculparte. Es mejor hacer esto. Antes de que lastime a alguien… A quienes son importantes para mí.** **— explicó Naruto tratando de sonreír. Aunque solo logro hacer una mueca da tristeza— Lo decidí por mí mismo— terminó de decir mientras miraba la botellita de cristal con un veneno mortal que tenía entre sus manos vendadas.**

**Tsunade lo miró entre entristecida y enternecida. Como ve una madre a su hijo. Preocupada.**

—**Perdón por no convertirme en Hokage, Baa-chan— se disculpó Naruto.**

**Tsunade lo miró sorprendida.**

—**Perdóname…— pidió mientras sujetaba la cobija de la cama en la que estaba y la jalaba en un intento por tranquilizarse a sí mismo—… por no cumplir mi promesa.**

—**Naruto…— susurró Tsunade cerrando los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas.**

***F*B**SasuNaru* H*I*M*A*W*A*R*I*SasuNaru**F*B***

—**Sasuke, tómalo— dijo Tsunade mientras ponía frente a la cara del Uchiha el collar del primer Hokage.**

**Sasuke la miró sorprendido.**

—**El me pidió que te lo entregara— explicó ella— Así que te lo doy.**

**Sasuke lo tomó y Tsunade se marchó.**

**Él se quedó con el collar en la mano, admirándolo.**

—**Naruto…— susurró con la voz quebrada mientras recargaba su cabeza entre sus manos. Tratando de contener inútilmente las lágrimas.**

**ƒlå§h ßåçk ғlaѕн вacĸ ƒlå§h ßåçk**

—Muchos girasoles florecieron ese año también— se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha mientras se adentraba en el campo de estas flores— se parecen mucho a tu sonrisa; Me acuerdo de tu sonrisa… Me acuerdo: — y antes de que pudiera intentar detenerlas, un camino de lágrimas se había formado en sus mejillas— solo de tu sonrisa.

Soltó el girasol que llevaba en la mano, dejando que callera al césped.

—Nuestro amor…— murmuró al aire— fue el primero y el último…

_**2 años después**_

Sasuke se encontraba perdido, había logrado completar su misión y no había muerto nadie de su equipo. Pero el más perjudicado había sido el ¡Maldecía a Naruto! ¡Por haberle enseñado a sacrificarse por los demás!

Podía escuchar claramente como las gotas de su propia sangre caían y chocaban contra la tierra. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre… era su final.

—Naruto…

_**En el despacho de la Hokage (3)**_

— ¡Rokudaime! — Gritó un ninja encargado de la información de las misiones de rango S— El equipo de Uchiha 'Serpiente' ah completado su misión, pero ahí mucho heridos.

— ¡Llamen a los médicos inmediatamente! — ordenó Sakura temiendo por la vida de los shinobis de su aldea.

— ¡Sí! — El mismo ninja encargado de la información siguió hablando— Y… Uchiha- Taichou (4) ha sido gravemente herido y está perdido…

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?

_**Con Sasuke**_

—No puede ser…— hasta hablar le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

Pero decía estas palabras, porque ya sabía dónde se encontraba: El campo de Girasoles.

Como pudo, se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando el cielo. Cabe destacar que ese movimiento le causo un dolor de los mil demonios.

Sus ojos ónix se iba cerrando lentamente, desesperados porque el final llegara. Lo sentía… Sentía a Naruto a su lado, esperándole.

—Na…ruto— pronunció su nombre con dificultad—Esto está, bien. Ahora ya eh vivido suficiente, en este mundo… donde tú no estás…

Una repentina brisa de viento –excepcionalmente rara en verano- revolvió los girasoles que ahí se encontraban, haciendo que los pétalos amarillos de estos se desprendieran y cayeran a la tierra lentamente, mecidos por el aire.

Solo Sasuke sabría interpretar eso.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó mientras, con dificultad, elevaba su mano al aire y tomaba uno de los pétalos que caían— ¡No llores! — Y al decir estas palabras, Sasuke creyó ver frente a él la imagen de Naruto con los ojos humedecidos y lágrimas cayendo de estos— ¡Sonríe!... Finalmente iré a donde… tu estas— dijo esto último mientras dejaba caer su mano ya sin una pisca de fuerza vitalidad— Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)Himawari: En español 'Girasoles'<strong>_

_**(2) Geta(s): es el nombre de un tipo de calzado tradicional japonés. Consta de una tabla principal (dai) y dos «dientes» (ha) que soportan todo el peso. Suelen estar construidas en madera y su agarre tiene la típica forma de chancleta.**_

_**(3) A Falta de un Rokudaime Hokage (ya que mate a Naruto) La Hokage es Sakura**_

_**(4)Taichou: Es el término que se les da a los capitanes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Lo acabe? ¡Woah! ¡Lo hice! Uhm~ nuca creí que lo terminaría<strong>

**Pero bueno, se que es un asco de fic! Empezando por el intento de Lemon! No se hacer uno y creo que este fue terriblemente horrendo! No estoy nada conforma con el resultado! Discúlpenme por publicar tal blasfemia para el SasuNaru! T_T**

**Y con la actitud de Sasuke… si ¡La cambie muchísimo! ¡No sé cómo pude hacerlo! ¡Es que me pareció tan lindo así!**

**Y mato a Naruto y Sasuke! Realmente no me sorprendería si no tengo ningún review! U_u**

**Bueno, me despido… ¿Me comentan? A ver si vuelvo a escribir un SasuNaru xD hehe**

**'neceѕιтo a algυιen qυe мe мιre a loѕ ojoѕ, aυn cυando no le gυѕтe lo qυe pυeda enconтrar…'**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Matta ne~ XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
